


the hill was alive (with orange poppies blossoming)

by mynameisyarra



Series: self-indulgent (or 'how xanxus got his groove') [2]
Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Crushes, Mentions of Arago Hunt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Squalo finds out about Xanxus' crush.He is not a wingman.





	the hill was alive (with orange poppies blossoming)

The hill they were standing on wasn't there before. It was the only place blossoming with orange poppies too so there must be something significant about this mound. The leader of Varia knelt and--

Well.  _That_ was something.

If anyone told Squalo yesterday that Xanxus would pick a flower and smile at it he would bark a laughter, slashed their fingers, and told them to stop reading Lussuria's shitty novel collections before sending them to the med-bay. Cause obviously their head needed checking out. But it actually happened, except instead of the lovelorn expression usually associated with such action, he grinned like an excited hunter while crushing the petals in his hand. Fucking small mercies, he guessed.

Except Squalo could tell something was off. Xanxus being excited was off. The shitty boss hadn't been excited in  _years_ ever since Vongola brat took the mantle and worked toward world peace like some kind of YA novel protagonist. You would have thought the kid have learned enough about being pragmatic considering he was the fucking Decimo.

"This is a dead body." Xanxus said. "The one that albino killed."

Squalo raised an eyebrow. "The coordinate seems to be right. But come on, you can't seriously think that video wasn't tampered by a Mist Flame."

Xanxus scoffed, and it was amazing how a simple sound could make Squalo's blood pressure rose. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice if it was?"

"Point." Squalo accepted begrudgingly. "So what? That monster just turned into soil? I don't think even Forest Flame can do that."

"It's not Forest Flame." Xanxus scowled.

"Oh?" Squalo raised an eyebrow, "You know what it is, then?"

There was, as expected, no answer from Xanxus. Squalo grinned in satisfaction. Xanxus always got sulky when he couldn't shoot at Squalo-- not when it meant admitting he didn't know something. That. That was familiar.

However, Xanxus staring at the poppies like they were gonna give him a blowjob? Uncharted territory.

* * *

It took him a while to realize it, but after seeing Xanxus watching the surveillance video for the thousandth times that week? It was hard not to notice which part Xanxus focused on.

"You have a kink." Squalo said accusingly. "And it's watching the fucking pretty boy in that video got drenched in blood and guts. Holy  _shit_."

There was several gunshots, a bleeding kneecap, and a manic laughter that didn't belong to Belphegor.

 _Holy shit_. Squalo thought.  _Shitty boss has his first crush_.

* * *

He wasn't going to tell anyone, of course. No, that was his leverage and also he wasn't a gossip. It did make Squalo work harder to find intel on the guy, however.

Facial recognition showed him a dead cop named Ewan Hunt. Squalo almost thought  _Bingo!_ if he didn't see the figure in the background of the man's funeral. So, he got a twin named Arago Hunt, and it wasn't a revived Sun Flame zombie that broke into their training place.

He was a cop too. A shitty one. Like, shitty as in "bad at his job" not "dirty cop" which was a shame. Dirty cops were so much easier. He had so many unsolved cases in his report. Then again, reports could only show so much. Besides, if he was just an idiot, he wouldn't be able to bypass Varia's security that easily.

Squalo dove further into the rabbit hole, and the only thing he could find was an article about his parents' death. Between that time and his current job as a cop, there was nothing. Not even a single McDonald's receipt.

"Huh." Squalo said. "Aren't you an interesting son of a bitch."

* * *

Somewhere in a shitty apartment in London, Arago Hunt woke up with a shiver.

 

 

 


End file.
